


inter astra

by gammafrost



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, they're soft, this doesn't really have a plot it's just gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammafrost/pseuds/gammafrost
Summary: i wrote this in like an hour don't be mean please i'm trying <33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shosannas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shosannas/gifts).

most of the night went by in a blur. sansa had never expected to enjoy the party, had never really liked the crowds and mostly drunk and loud people. her friends had assured her she looked beautiful tonight in her red dress. it was a knee-length dress, flowing around her body like waves. the color matched her hair perfectly. her blue eyes stood out in contrast. 

she still felt lonely, being made to wait for her friends to return to her and pick her up to dance with them. 

until she saw _her_ in the crowd. though she was small, several inches shorter than sansa, she stood out like the brightest star. her hair was blonde, almost white. ethereal. it seemed to glow silver under the lights. it was long, partly done up in braids that must’ve taken several hours. she danced with her bare back to sansa, her soft skin as radiant as her hair. she wore a simple, short dress, black and accented with red. 

sansa felt drawn to her. she had never seen her before, she was sure of that. she didn’t need to see her face to know she was beautiful, and to know she had to see her. touch her.

she slowly stood up, not noticing anything or anyone other than the girl. she was still not facing sansa. finally, sansa stood behind her, towering over her, and she wanted to put her hands on her thin shoulders and dance with her.

she cleared her throat softly, her thoughts wandering off to heavenly places already.

she put four fingers on the girl’s shoulder, somehow almost afraid to place her whole hand there, and the girl turned around. sansa thought she’d met an angel. 

she was immediately drawn in closer by her presence alone. her eyes were blue, such a strange shade of it they seemed violet. her eyebrows were thick and dark brown, a sharp contrast to her pale hair and eyes. her lips were full and beautiful and sansa wanted to touch them if only to feel how soft they were, how soft she was.

the girl smiled at her and sansa had never seen eyes shine so bright in her life. this girl couldn’t be real. 

her name was dany, she said in a sweet, melodic voice, and she said sansa’s name was almost as beautiful as sansa herself. then came that smile again. sansa thought she could get lost in it, and drown in her eyes.

she barely noticed the song playing around them changed into something slow, and soft, and romantic. she probably had to leave, but couldn’t, and dany looked into her eyes and placed her small hands on sansa’s waist. sansa’s ice cold skin burned under her touch. this girl was fire made flesh. 

sansa placed her arms around dany’s neck and closed her eyes for a quick second, relishing in the feeling of their bodies pressed against one another. sansa’s hands lingered around dany’s neck, not quite touching her back but brushing her fingers against her skin as they danced.

halfway through the song, dany looked up into sansa’s eyes. sansa didn’t think she had ever seen someone this beautiful before. she smiled at dany, and dany smiled back, and for a moment sansa forgot about everything but them. 

sansa leaned down and pressed her forehead against dany’s. she could see every speck of strange violet in dany’s blue eyes. she could see every single silver-white hair. she could see every bit of her soft lips. she wanted to hold dany in her arms and spin her around and make her laugh.

the song stopped. the room was quiet, save for the loud soaring of sansa’s heart and her mind screaming at her to lean in and never let dany go.

dany took her hand and led her outside. they stood in the pouring rain, but sansa didn’t care. she looked at her hand in dany’s and bit her lip, unbidden. she faced dany again and brushed her wet hair out of her face. it was just as soft as the rest of her, and shone brighter than the moon above them.

another song started inside, so loud they could hear it from their place here. it was a love song, an upbeat and happy one, one that made sansa feel energetic and powerful. dany moved her hand to cup the right side of sansa’s face and brushed her thumb over her cheekbone. sansa leaned into her touch, and held dany’s hand.

sansa took both of their hands to dany’s cheek this time, and placed her other hand on the right side of dany’s face. a smile still lingered around dany’s lips and sansa brushed over them with her fingers as if to ask her permission that way. dany closed her eyes and parted her lips just slightly.

sansa locked her lips against dany’s and her heart soared higher than ever. her mind was empty save for thoughts of dany, of her lips, of her touch. her hands moved down around dany’s neck and she held her tight, and dany tangled her fingers in sansa’s hair, deepening their kiss and brushing through her hair.

sansa lost track of time and reality, but eventually their kiss was broken. sansa didn’t know who broke it, hadn’t wanted either of them to ever break it. they held their foreheads against each other a little while longer, not opening their eyes out of fear to ruin the magic, even though they knew they wouldn’t ruin anything.

it was almost funny how fast it had gone, but in that moment, sansa knew this was all she had ever been waiting for.


	2. Chapter 2

sansa watched in wonder as her girlfriend skipped along the shore, occasionally looking over her shoulder, smiling that smile sansa had fallen in love with all those months ago.

dany’s long, white-blonde hair danced in the wind, waved behind her as she ran through the clear, blue water. she looked happy and free and sansa’s heart filled with love at the sight.

sansa herself usually preferred to stay dry, but dany would sometimes take her hand and drag her into the sea and sansa would laugh and they’d share a soft kiss in the water.

dany came back, her little summer dress wet at the bottom, her feet glistening with little droplets in the sand. she smiled again and sansa wrapped her arms around her waist and softly kissed her forehead.

dany was tiny. sansa adored her height and how easily she could pick her up and spin her around. she adored how she had to lean down and dany had to stand on her tiptoes to reach her lips. she adored how well their bodies fit together whenever they held each other.

dany looked up now, searched sansa’s eyes with her beautiful blue ones. in a certain light, her eyes had violet specks in them. sansa looked at her, her thick eyebrows, the light eyeshadow she had on, her smooth skin, her full, red lips. _how had she ever become so lucky?_

she bent down to kiss her girlfriend, felt her soft skin against her mouth, felt dany put her hands on sansa’s cheeks. sansa held dany tighter around her waist, dragged her in towards her so their bodies were pressed as close together as they possibly could be. 

it was as if they were trying to become one.

they broke the kiss simultaneously and sansa smiled down, her heart soaring whenever she looked at the beautiful girl in front of her. 

when they’d first met, sansa would never have thought she would ever fall this hard for her. now, whenever they touched, it was like sansa’s world became a little brighter. whenever dany called her and they talked for hours, sansa became a little happier. they’d fallen asleep on the phone with each other so often sansa lost count.

sansa took dany’s small hand in hers, looking at it for a second. they walked along the beach, talking, laughing. sansa wrapped her arm around dany and pulled her in closer. she kissed her silver hair. it smelled of the salty sea. 

dany wrapped her arm around sansa’s waist. sansa’s bare skin tingled under her fingertips. she looked over dany’s head at the calm sea and the high mountains beyond. she could get used to this view, she thought. 

but as long as she had dany with her, everywhere was paradise.

they walked away from the sea, and found a small, remote field of grass and brightly colored flowers. dany stopped, let go of sansa’s hand and returned with a daisy. she put it in sansa’s simple red braid and smiled at her as if sansa was an artwork she was proud to look at.

sansa lay down and pulled dany down next to her. she stroked her fingers through her hair and brushed her cheek with her thumb. she moved on to her chin, to her jaw, to her neck, and stopped when she felt the fabric of her dress on her chest.

dany bit her bottom lip and sansa leaned over her to kiss the opposite side of her neck. 

dany made a little sound in her throat and arched her back slightly, giving sansa access to her throat. she left kisses all over it, then moved up and kissed her lips as if she was starving. dany deepened their kiss immediately, moving her head up to catch sansa’s lips and lock them on hers for as long as they could.

dany moved her fingers to sansa’s hair again, taking the daisy out and threading her hands through her braid. it came undone and sansa didn’t care, only wanted to feel dany’s touch on her head, on her body, everywhere. 

she kissed dany’s collarbone, leaving the tiniest hint of a mark on it. 

dany tried to push her head down her body slowly and after a few minutes of teasing, sansa gave in and pushed the straps of dany’s dress aside, baring her chest just a little.

she lay half on top of dany, half next to her, and moved her hands from her arms to her face to her body, trying to admire every single inch of dany’s body every way she could.

sansa vaguely heard the sea in the background, breaking apart against the rocks as dany and sansa moved their bodies in unison. 

they were beautiful beneath the sunlight, sansa’s crimson hair burning like fire and dany’s silver hair glowing like ice, coming together like a kiss as the girls moved closer to each other yet.

dany’s smile was blinding and sansa’s eyes were wild as they kissed and touched each other, forgetting everything. 

whenever she took her eyes off dany’s body for a split second, she noticed the flowers they were lying in, adorning dany’s hair and body and making the scenery look all the more ethereal.

sansa closed her eyes and breathed dany, and the sea, and the flowers, and the air, in for a moment.

yes, she thought, this is paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in like an hour don't be mean please i'm trying <33

**Author's Note:**

> listen idc if this is bad i just wanted to make my baby @dracaryz happy :)))


End file.
